


Perfect shot

by Boysrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Begging, Boredom, Character Death, Contract Killers, Dom/sub, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gangs, Gay, Hate Sex, Hedonism, Jealousy, Kinky Shit, Lots of pairings, Money, Multi, Narcissism, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex, Small god complex, Smut, alaska is so dramatic, angry, automatic sniper rifle, katlaska no romance, katya is rich, past trixya, rough, shalaska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysrus/pseuds/Boysrus
Summary: Alaska is a contrat killer, she works with a company that keeps up a facade by posing as a modeling agency. She is utterly bored with her life, desperate for romance, or at the very least someone to indulge her hedonism. Shes stuck in a relationship that consists only of sex, which she isnt complaining about. Shes just a bit greedy. She never fails an assignment. She is a perfect shot with a 100% success rate. But when shes assigned to take out a well known gang leader, she misses. Why the fuck did she miss?
Relationships: Alaska Thunderfuck 5000/Katya Zamolodchikova, Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Courtney Act/Willam Belli, Max Malanaphy/Katya Zamolodchikova, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Perfect shot

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for graphic death and violence and desensitization to death and killing.  
> Been in the drafts for a second and it was about to self delete. Hope yall like it witj all my messy pairings.

The rough concrete of the roof was abrasive on her bony knees. She was only vaguely aware of the dull pain. All of her attention was focused on the assignment. The mark. The contract. This was a revenge job. A special assignment from the boss herself. The same boss that was fucking Alaska on the down low. _Not to brag or anything._ she thought. This was the bosses ex girlfriend. She lined the girl up in the crosshairs. Trixie Mattel. 27. Sitting on her couch, eating popcorn. Blissfully unaware of what little time she had left to live. _Its not that shes dumb, im just really good at my job._

She could only afford her lavish apartment because she stole from the boss. A mistake that was about to put an end to her short life. Alaska switched the safety off. Her hands stone steady. She never got nervous when it really counted. And when she pulled the trigger, the bullet flew silently into Trixies open window and through her breast, lodging in her heart. People didnt die like in the movies. They didnt clutch at their chest and utter some dramatic, cryptic final words. They just dropped. The blonde girl collapsed onto the couch like a sack of flour, blood staining her tight shirt.

Alaska pouted for a moment, the dead girl was pretty. Prettier than her. She was jealous. Jealous of everything, aside from the hole in the girls chest. This girl had been with her boss, Katya, in a way she never would. In a way that included romance and mutual respect. A real relationship. And the girl had thrown it away. _Stupid Trixie._ Alaska chuckled. At least she was dead now, no longer a threat or possible competition. Alas, she couldnt allow herself to sit on the roof of a building with her automatic rifle and cry about it, now could she?

No, she couldnt hang around. She made quick work of disassembling her sniper rifle and putting it into her pink backpack. She was, in no way, dressed to kill. She looked like an rebellious schoolgirl, in a plaid skirt and a cropped black tank top. Nobody would see her and suspect that she carried a long rage deadly weapon that she was fully capable of using in that dainty bag.

A car was waiting for her when she descended to street level. She opened the door of the jet black SUV. The driver was a kindhearted, punky boy with blue hair and a winning smile. His name was Danny. He always drove. He couldnt shoot if his life depended on it, but his girlfriend was pretty high in the chain of command so he got a job. "Hey man! Howd it go? Still 100?" Danny said the same thing every time. It was an inside joke based on Alaskas track record. 100% sucess rate. 100% accuracy. "Always." She drawled in response, turning the volume up on the radio. As they drove, they sang loudly. Laughing and fucking around as if Alaska hadnt just killed a woman. 

Soon, they arrived back at the building they called home. A large, neon sign read "Red Angel Modeling". That was an obvious ruse. The modeling agency didnt exist. The fake webpage and phone numbers kept up the facade. They entered the building together, using an ever changing, 4 disgit code to unlock the huge, double door entrance. Everything was very state of the art. The boss saw to that. Alaska waved to Pearl, the pretty young receptionist who sat looking utterly bored at a desk. She was usually high as fuck. 

"I gotta go find Bianca, she wanted to take me home tonight instead of staying here. See ya man," Danny said as he bounced off toward the offices. Alaska waved him away and smiled "Byeeeee,"

She got on the elevator. It was translucent glass so she could see the floor below her shrinking as she ascended. People walking around, decreasing in size, until they were ants she could crush beheith her louis vuitton pump. Grind them into the tile with the pink toe of her luxury shoe. _God complexes, how mundane. Good thing i dont have one._ She stepper from the elevator as the soft tone signaled shed arrived at her floor. She went to the armory. That was just a fancy word for the gun room. Everything was unessicarily fancy in this place. She almost wished she worked in an abandoned warehouse stocked with guns and big, dumb, braindead men who gawked at her day in and day out.

She unloaded all her weapons and checked herself in the mirror that covered one of the walls entirely. She didnt look bad for just having committed a felony. Her platinum hair was piled on her head in a messy bun, a few flyaway strands lay stuck to her sticky lip gloss, and her eye makeup was flawless. She found herself rather attractive, and often fantasized about a life where she was constantly chased and persued by men and women alike. Her stomach suddenly flooded with butterflies as she started for the bosses office.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence to the older woman. She was focused on some paperwork at her desk, brow furrowed, making her look older than she was. Although, it wasnt like Alaska knew how old she was. A pure gold plaque that read Katya Zamo sat in the middle of her desk. When the woman looked up at her, Alaska could feel her heart in her throat. Her eyes were like ice, but there was a warm smile on her red lips. Her yellow blonde hair was styled in a trendy bob with bangs. And she wore red as always. A tight dress with long sleeves that showed off her toned figure. "Alaska, im assuming the job was successful?" All bussiness. Her voice was thick with her russian accent. Alaska fought off the urge to be sarcastic. _Would i be standing here if it wasnt?_ "Yes maam, in and out, real clean," She didnt want to sound too cocky. And she didnt want to seem impatient. Because in that moment, she really just wanted Katya to take her on that desk like she usually did after a job. Alaska liked the control she had when she was killing a mark, but she loved when Katya dominated her body and mind completely when she came back.

"Good girl, oh no, what happened to those knees kroshka come here," Katya held out her muscular arms, covered in tattoos. A look of concern on her sculpted face. She didnt really care, Alaska wasnt oblivious to this fact. Alaska swallowed and made her way across the room in long strides. She stood in front of Katyas chair as the woman examined her skinned knees. "Sniping from a roof is uncomfortable," she drawled, a lascivious smirk forming on her lips. She laid a dainty hand on Katyas cheek. And the woman met her eyes. "It kind of turned me on, yknow, killing the girl you used to fuck," Alaska said, all professionalism thrown to the wayside. Katyas eyes were glazed with hunger.

Alaska dropped to her knees at Katyas feet. Relishing the pain from the fresh scrapes. It seemed that Katya was eager as well, because Alaska felt a hand in her hair, yanking her head back. Her eyes shut involuntarily as she let out a gasp, Katyas fingers pushed past her pink lips. And Alaska sucked on them like a good girl, she looked up at Katya with eyes full of lust as she swirled her tongue around Katyas fingertips. She knew what Katya liked. Katya liked obedience and control. She didn’t tolerate brattiness. It was nice, but it got boring from time to time.

At the moment though, Alaska certainly wasn’t bored. It was almost as if her thought process has ceaced completely. She no longed held onto a single, trivial concern such as romance, or the metacognition that regularly plagued her mind. She was completely submissive, empty and suggestable. Katya, on the other hand, looked almost preoccupied as she removed her fingers from Alaska’s mouth, trailing spit down the girls chin. She behaved as if Alaska wasnt worth her time. Alaska was completely complicit, she would have done anything her boss asked for in that moment to prove herself.

"Bend over the desk for me," Katya commanded. There was an absolute authority in her velvet voice. An authority she saved for bossing Alaska around. There was no way she was going to refuse, she stood and quickly bent over the desk, her bare stomach resting on the cold mahogany. Katyas orders filled her thoughtless mind and gave her purpose. If everything else in her life was uncertian, she was positive of only one thing. She wanted to be used. She was let out a sigh of relief when she felt Katyas hand soft against her ass, exposed by her short skirt. The material bunched around her bony hips and she felt a blush spread over her cheeks. Regardless of how embarrassed it made her, she was still wet. Katyas hand was warm as she pushed Alaskas pink panties aside for full access. Alaska would usually curse herself for being so easy, but her thoughts were all focused on Katyas skin against hers, and as Katyas finger slid into her slowly, she moaned like a pornstar. 

"You better keep quiet if you dont want everyone else to hear," Katya muttered into her ear, fingering her agonizingly slow, _god why did it have to be slow. Fuck me._ "Or maybe you want them to hear you moaning like a bitch," The words didnt fit Katyas smooth voice, but that just made it hotter. Alaska didnt care who heard. She was fucking the boss, that was pretty cool in her mind. 

Without warning, Katya inserted two more fingers, thrusting them deep into Alaskas pussy as she cried out. Her dainty fingers gripping the desk for dear life. Katya didnt warm her up, another way to tell that she didnt care about her romantically. She was stretched painfully and she bit back tears. _Pathetic_ she told herself. Her mouth seemed to have no filter. "F-Fuck, too much," she choked out, tightening around Katyas fingers. "Cmon, you can take it," Katya didnt slow down, curling her fingers inside the panting girl draped across her desk. Alaska could feel herself stretching out to take Katyas fingers, and she whimpered as she got used to the filling sensation. God her hands were warm, warm on Alaskas burning skin. Without thinking, she shifted back, taking as much as she could, fucking herself on Katyas skilled fingers. She looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with her boss, her mouth open in ecstacy. She knew she looked good, she could see it in Katyas icy eyes. The lust.

Katyas free hand wrapped around her long hair and pulled, forcing her chin up. She gasped and let out a broken moan, she was close. God she was way too easy for Katya. She was sure she looked positively trampy with her back arched, letting her boss fuck her out. Way too easy for Katya to make her a thoughtless whore. "I-I.. im close Katya, please," she was helpless, a puppet in Katyas hands. She cried out shamelessly, her legs shaking, toes barely touching the floor. And she came, loudly, Katya wrapped a hand around her mouth to quiet her screams of pleasure. She was limp on the desk for a second as Katyas fingers slid from her entrance slowly. Alaska felt empty, physically. Like she needed to be filled to be whole. But the feeling would pass. Katya wiped her wetness on her inner thighs, making her blush. _Cumrag._ She sat up and squeezed her legs together, looking at her boss, propped up by shaking hands on the grainy desk. Katya leaned in and kissed Alaskas flushed cheek tenderly. She could feel the chalky, worn for a day, lipstick staining her pale face. "Your money for the job is in your dorm, get some sleep, you have another one tomorrow," 

And like that her boss was back to business. For those fleeting moments, she almost forgot that they worked as murderers for hire. Alaska turned her face away and pouted, not wanting Katya to see as she exited the room,wishing Katya would ask her to go home with her. Something. She wanted something, love, romance. Maybe she was getting soft.

Once she got to her dorm, furnished lavishly at Katyas request, she stripped and collapsed on her bed. Rather dramatic like. Ignoring the envolope stuffed with 100 dollar bills on her dresser. She hadnt realized how fucking tired she was. She fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamt of killing. She always did. This time she was staring at her target, point blank range. But she was moving in slow motion, she couldnt hit him. No matter how hard she tried. She missed. How trenchant.

Her dream eventually came to an end, and she woke up, groggy and looking a mess. Her hair was tangled and her makeup was smeared. So she started running the water for a shower, she liked it on the hot side. After her shower, she was feeling clean, fresh. She ran a brush through her platinum locks as she stood in her walk in closet, dressed in only her underwear, to pick an outfit for the day. Water still ran in beads across her milky skin like little rivers. She was thin, with a natural thigh gap and visible ribs. She could count them. She loved dressing sweet and innocent when she was going to fullfill a contract. Irony and contradiction were never underappreciated. She chose a short silk dress, pink, with tights and an updo. After she was fully dressed she admired herself in her mirror. Turning to the sides to check herself out. 

God she was concieted, it was an issue.

Alaska snagged her bag around her wrist and set out to get her guns. A small handgun and her sniper rifle. Then she collected the address and name of the mark from Pearl at the front desk. All standard daily shit, all boring. Danny was waiting out front in his dark SUV. She rattled off the address and he stepped on it, he could always get here there fast.

"Danny"

"Yes Alaska?"

"My life is so dull,"

"Alaska youre literally a hit woman, what the fuck you mean dull, thats fuckin cool," Danny laughed loudly and turned the radio down, clearly intrested in where this was going.

"I do the same shit every single day, get up, kill someone, fuck Katya, go to bed. And she doesnt even like me. She just likes my body. Dont blame her though," Danny was one of the only people she talked about Katya with. "Well, get a girlfriend man," Alaska scoffed. "Easier said than done,"

After that, the ride was quiet, until he dropped her off in a secluded ally. 

She walked a couple of blocks, making sure to stay out of sight of any cameras. _Not like any police officer would pick her out of the croud as a hit woman._ She came across a building under construction, she prayed it was safe and stable, broke a window, and climbed in. She really didnt want to fall through the floor boards and find a dead body or some wild shit like that. _Always imagining the most unlikely scenarios, as always._ She scaled the stairs quickly, her long legs taking 2 at a time until she was high enough.

She flung her backpack onto the ground and assembled her rifle, piece by piece. The cold metal and plastic were familiar and comforting as she picked up each piece. Feeling the cold surfaces on the pads of her thin fingers. _Who knew a weapon could be so smooth._ She focused out the window, and pointed her scope at the window she knew belonged to the mark. Sharon Needles. 38. Leader of some gang whos drug trafficking got in the way of Katyas side job drug trafficking. _What a princess_ , she thought, _killing because she got in the way of your expensive hobby._ God she was always on a fucking special job for Katya. Should that make her feel special? Killing people her boss didnt like?

She was completely obscured in the window of the abandoned building. Waiting for the mark to cross into her range. And when she did, Alaska’s breath hitched. She was fucking beautiful. Curvy with dark hair and a silicone face. She stood in the crosshairs, practically mocking death. Taking fate into her manicured hands and proving how maluable it really was. She was in the crosshairs and Alaska didn’t pull the trigger.

Thats when the woman looked. Straight at her, their eyes meeting. Alaska fell straight on her ass, the pain barely registering. Had she seen her? That eye contact felt real, not an accidental glance. _I wouldnt do well in jail, not that i would ever make it there. Katya woukd have me killed if i was caught._ Alaska breathed heavily, her chest was tight. She composed herself and took her place at the window again. _Finish this._ The woman was squinting in her direction, and than she waved. This bitch was waving? No doubt she could see the gun. _Focus Alaska come on._ She switched the safety and looked at the woman. Who was just standing there. Fuck. She was intoxicating, hypnotic, why was she just standing there? Alaska felt her finger squeezing the trigger. Time seemed to slow as her bullet tore through the air. But it didn’t hit Sharon. It lodged itself in the wall. What? She hadn’t moved and Alaska missed the shot. She missed the fucking shot. 

Why the fuck did she miss?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Please comment :(  
> I also apologize for the criminal lack of imagery in the middle of this chapter, i had random writers block.


End file.
